


Ego

by wookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, autorskie wizje świata, bohaterowie kilka lat starsi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookami/pseuds/wookami





	Ego

**WIOSNA**

\- Nie przytulaj mnie w miejscach publicznych – wyartykułował Akaashi, skądinąd głośno, głosem pewnym, ale i tak na daremno. Jego twarz została już wciśnięta w materiał luźnej bluzy Bokuto, aż przez wszystkie nieuniknione zagniecenia czuł wyraźnie umięśnione ciało.

A ten jakieś miłosne odruchy wykazuje. Znowu.

Incydentalnie jawiło się to jako w miarę zrozumiałe, może i bywało tak, że Akaashi był winny podobnym zwrotom akcji, lecz tym razem zdążył tylko wyjść na werandę, co chyba grzechem kardynalnym nie było.

Przez parę wyraźnych uderzeń serca, które zawsze mocno biło, ilekroć Bokuto go przytulał, trwali blisko siebie.

Potem Bokuto zdał sobie sprawę, że jego partner coś mówi. Albo już wcześniej wiedział, jeno nieprędko się przyznał – Akaashi zawsze był w tej kwestii podejrzliwy. Może miał to w genach po ojcu z policji.

\- Co mówiłeś? – zapytał więc as Fukurodani. Uśmiechu nie szczędził.

\- Miałeś mnie nie przytulać w miejscach publicznych – powtórzył cierpliwie brunet, odchyliwszy nieco głowę, coby rzucić okiem te parę centymetrów ponad siebie, ze aurą spokojną jak na kogoś zgłaszającego veto. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek w ciągu dnia wychodził ze stanu satori, acz w sytuacjach takich jak ta – notorycznych mimo nawarstwiających się zastrzeżeń - twarzy pokerzysty asystowało rozluźnienie wraz z circa nieuchwytnym wyrazem zadowolenia. Wmówienie sobie, iż tego odstępstwa nie widać, przecie nie było jakieś znowuż skomplikowane. Wmawiał sobie i żyło się wcale niezgorzej.

\- Nie wyszliśmy nawet z naszego ogródka. Jak to się ma do „publicznego"?

\- Dom publiczny... - wymamrotał Akaashi, samego siebie czyniąc adresatem.

Było jeszcze jakieś nieokreślone szemranie w ramach responsu drugiej strony, jakby cichutkie „chciałbym", nim wykaraskali się poza teren własnej posesji. A raczej – Keijiemu robiło to różnicę – posesji jednego z nich. Wprawdzie, owszem, to młodszy z nich dwóch znalazł korzystną ofertę sprzedaży, nie przypisując swojemu kapitanowi nadmiernej zaradności w życiu codziennym, acz koszta poniósł Koutarou, bądź co bądź. Co do złamanego grosza. Może sam otrzymał pieniądze od rodziców, ale dla Akaashiego naprawdę niewiele to zmieniało. On tam żadnego realnego kapitału nie posiadał, pomimo iż jego rodzina uboga nie była. Wynajęte mieszkanie miał zawsze opłacone na czas, dostawał z domu poza miastem pieniądze, niepokaźną sumkę na jedzenie. Zawsze starczała, ale nigdy nie pozostawiała po sobie zaskórniaków. Nie często, nie rzadko miał dotacje innych dupereli, zgodnie z życzeniem nawet, tyle że wszystko było mu policzone i każdy ten nieszczęsny grosz musiał znaleźć się na liście, ażeby rodzina miała stuprocentową pewność, że o złych drogach to on nie ma co marzyć. Nie miał ciągot, ponadto wychowano go raczej surowo, przy czym zawsze spełniał wymagania rodzicieli i usłyszał z tego tytułu niejedną pochwałę, niejedną deklarację zaufania. Tym niemniej na wyłączenie kontroli rodzicielskiej ze swojego życia nie mógł liczyć, rzekomo dlatego, że w ich rodzinie był – mówili - „ten gen".

W porządku, najwidoczniej miał poroniony materiał genetyczny, po jakichś dalekich krewnych. Nie chciał oponować, więc nawet spędzał w swoim mieszkanku tyle czasu, ile tylko udawało mu się wygospodarować i wytrzymać. Resztę, kiedy pozwalał sobie na małe odstępstwa od reguł lat dzieciństwa, stacjonował na kryja u Bokuto, który później w efekcie wyskakiwał z „naszym domem".

„Nasz dom" był słodki i gorzki zarazem.

„Nasz dom" był tajemnicą – niepojętą dla najbliższych Akaashiego.

„Nasz dom" był nieuczciwością, zduplikowaną, wobec familii, ale i wobec Bokuto, któremu nie mógł się odwdzięczyć. Rozważał możliwość znalezienia jakiejś pracy. Gdyby w jakichś późnych godzinach, po szkole, treningu, to może... Krótko to trwało. Najpierw został przez dziewiętnastolatka wyśmiany, następnie zaciągnięty na boisko na półtoragodzinny dodatkowy trening. Do tego długo nie znikała naburmuszona mina, jakby Keiji powiedział coś karygodnego.

A pewnego dnia znów dał Bokuto broń do ręki. Miał być pies. Jeszcze jedno nieszczęście do pilnowania.

Zaciągnięcie kolejnego długu wobec własnego partnera. To mogła być mała rzecz – i tak nie umiał machnąć na nią ręką.

Nie umiał też zaprotestować wobec oświadczenia Bokuto z ubiegłego dnia:

\- Kupię ci psa na urodziny.

I już, wszystkie dyskusje były ucięte. Akaashi miał więc zaledwie dwadzieścia cztery godziny, by wykonać wyboru rasy i hodowli, wszystko na gwałt, wszystko w nierozsądnym pośpiechu, o który Bokuto się postarał, może zresztą specjalnie po to, by nie dać jubilatowi szans na rozmyślenie się. Bo jeżeliby Akaashi odtajał po tym, jak jego marzenie lat dzieciństwa znalazło się na wyciągnięcie ręki, mógłby być może z całą przynależną sobie asertywnością oświadczyć: „nie".

A to doprawdy niekonieczne - tym razem Bokuto wiedział, co robi, nawet można by rzec, iż mozolnie rozważył sławetne „za" i „przeciw". Przecież nie od dziś wiedział, iż spokojny, cichy Keiji rzuca się na każdego psa, jakiego tylko uświadczy na ulicy. Taka obsesja nie bierze się znikąd, nie ma mowy.

O czworonogu myślał od dłuższego czasu i – tylko z lekkim przymrużeniem oka – stwierdził, że załatwienie sprawy to nie będzie nic trudnego. Dla chcącego - a Bokuto chciał, jako że po cichu marzył o jakimś małym uśmiechu w zamian. Był egoistą – uszczęśliwianie ludzi zawsze wychodziło na plus, bowiem nie lubił mieć wkoło siebie ponuraków.

Jednak nader dobrze wiedział, że Akaashi nosi głęboko w sobie odłamek diabelskiego zwierciadła. Że ten nie zasymiluje się dziś ni jutro, ni pojutrze.

Ale kiedyś musi.

**LATO**

Bez uprzedzenia przybyło mu balastu, ubyło miejsca znanego jako przestrzeń osobista, w której to najpierw znalazły się ramiona Koutarou, a później cała osobistość – ta prezencja była niezmiernie wyraźna, a jednak wnet Keiji odchylił głowę i oparł ją o pierś swojego admiratora.

Nie wiedział, co znowu czarującego zdarzyło mu się zrobić, na dobrą sprawę uważał, że taszczenie toreb nie sprzyja romantyzmowi, zwłaszcza że zwykle nie ma się przy tym najszczęśliwszego wyrazu twarzy. Ale zdzierżył ciężar w dłoniach ponadplanową chwilę, a i roztkliwionej sowie oraz skaczącemu na niego psu jakoś podołał. Przymknął oczy i rozkoszował się migawką, nawet ciężarem nabytków – ich pierwszych wspólnych zakupów.

Pozwalać było słodko. Po prostu pozwalać rzeczom się zadziać.

\- Brzydki ten twój pies. – Wkrótce tkwili w podobnym ustawieniu względem siebie, acz tym razem pod Akaashim lekko już drżały nogi od niekrótkiego siedzenia w kucki przy czesaniu czworonoga.

Coś musiało być na rzeczy, może związanego z klimatem, skoro sierść rozprzestrzeniała się po kanapie, dywanie i wszelkich ubraniach w coraz szybszym tempie.

Zresztą w ogóle coś, diabli wiedzą z czym związanego, wisiało w powietrzu.

\- Ludzie, których spotykam na spacerach, bardzo go chwalą – zauważył spokojnie brunet.

\- Ludzie, których spotykasz o tak wczesnej porze, są pewnie jeszcze wczorajsi.

Choć w ciasnocie czyichś objęć było to znacznie utrudnione, Keiji wzruszył lekko ramionami. Wkrótce był prawie zupełnie unieruchomiony, otulony zaborczymi ramionami jeszcze mocniej, czując żar podekscytowanego oddechu w kirze swoich włosów.

Nie reagował.

Usiłował, nie będąc przecież wobec tego, co zaczynało narastać w ich relacji, bez winy, chociażby za to, iż zdecydował się zostać na noc. Inaczej nigdy nie doszłoby do tego, że za trzecim razem musiał łagodnie, ale stanowczo odepchnąć od siebie Bokuto, a przede wszystkim do owej chwili posępnego milczenia, która zapanowała po akcie. 

Pierwsza próba Koutarou. 

Odrzucenie. 

Bez słów wyjaśnienia, które Akaashi zabrał z sobą do kuchni, gdzie bezwzględnie musiał pomodlić się chwilę nad szklanką wody. I tak nie miał nikogo, kogo mógłby spytać, czy dało się postąpić inaczej. Czy można było czysto chcieć. Czy inicjacja zostawiłaby w jego zachowaniu coś, co byłoby widoczne jeszcze za kilka dni, widoczne dla ojca, który wiedział zawsze, wszystko. Nie mógł być zbyt szczęśliwy. Nie mógł być zbyt smutny. Każde mogło go zdradzić. 

Jednakże wyjątkowo był strapiony oraz cichy - i nie tylko on.

Dopiero rankiem następnego dnia Bokuto znów mówił, a Keiji potrafił znów słuchać, chociaż i to z dziwną ostrożnością, jakoby wyrósł pomiędzy nimi mur obcości. Znienawidzone wyjazdy do rodzinnego domu - wprowadzały ten stan alarmowy, tożsamy z rozprężeniem rzeczywistości domowej. 

Akaashi już nie wracał do pustego mieszkanka kawał stąd, mimo że byłoby to niechybnie trafne i rozsądne, nie potrafiąc się tam więcej odnaleźć. Przy okazjach takich jak ta nie odnajdywał się jednakże również u boku Bokuto. Był zawieszony w próżni. Wreszcie - musiał odpychać od siebie bez pardonu ukochanego, rozpieszczonego pupila, do czego pies był tak nieprzyzwyczajony, iż wyglądał na równie skrzywdzonego jak Koutarou tamtego feralnego wieczora. 

Ciągnęło się to, jakby wieki, aż wyjeżdżał do miejsca, gdzie nie mógł być sobą. 

**JESIEŃ**

\- Brzydki ten twój pies.

\- To nasz pies. I pasujecie do siebie z twarzy. 

Lekki wietrzyk kołysał okolicą, lecz domena żywota Keijiego nie mogła już zostać bardziej przemodelowana. Nie od czasu, gdy przeniósł się na stałe do _ich domu_ \- z wszelkimi konsekwencjami.  


End file.
